mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roden
Roden is a land full of multiple mouse/rat nations. It is located in the northern hemisphere of Megiddo. It was the first region to discover one of the The Star Shards, and is well known throughout the mouse world. The largest nation, the Mech Mice Colony, closely watches over the neighboring nations. The MMC is responsible for the protection of the region, both from predators and the Dark Union. History 'Prehistoric' It's unknown when Roden was inhabited, but it is known that is was inhabited before The Star Shards were found. Some historians believe that the region was inhabited after the Ice Age. 'Ancient History' The first mouse nation to be established in the region was named Megiddo (this name would later become the name for the entire planet). Megiddo was named after its founder, Megino. Megiddo was completely made up of mice and rats, who were very primitive. These primitive mice had to live underground, because of predators above. Megiddo had a massive population of 80 million mice, and 5 million rats. At an unknown point of history The Star Shards were found by a group of citizens in Megiddo, who were digging to make room for the colony. The Shard instantly granted the mice extreme intelligence, and a long life span. However, the Shards caused conflict between the citizens of Megiddo. Many wanted to use it to destroy the land predators, while others wanted to use it for good. Eventually a civil war broke out, and the citizens of Megiddo were torn apart. The civil war destroyed Megiddo for good, and allowed multiple mice to establish their own nations. Quickly the mice spread out across the land, some carrying Shards. The original founders of the Shards created their own nation in the center of the region. They named their new republic the Great Colony, in 613 BC the nation was renamed the Mech Mice Colony. 'Medieval History' During the medieval period, the region was growing tense. The relations between the Mech Mice Colony, and the northern nations were dropping. Many of the northern nations had declared that a Communist Unionized Empire was the best form of government, though the Mech Mice Colony disagreed. This led to various conflicts, which caused nations to split apart. Many nations in the north declared war on the Mech Mice Colony, but were destroyed by the Mech Mice. These failing countries broke apart, and separated into several, small monarchies. These monarchies were very weak, and averagely they only lasted ten years. The northern nations fell apart, and started to blame each other for the problems. This led to a massive war, known as The Dark War. The war caused the largest economic collapse in Roden, and affected every civilization in the region. After The Dark War, the northern nations had destroyed each other. The citizens scattered, and formed small colonies under the government of the Mech Mice. Eventually these colonies grew, and established themselves as separate nations. Despite the many conflicts during the Medieval age, technology had advanced very much. The Dark War forced the northern nations to create new weapons, which were heavily advanced. These advanced weapons led to new technologies, which would eventually become the foundation for modern technology. In 1612, Charles Brain developed a way of harnessing electricity from lighting: the Charles Method. The Charles Method allowed new technologies to be created, which could not have been created otherwise. Other inventions, like the freezer, fan, and the light bulb were created during the 1600's. These technologies did not advance until the late 1800's, when more inventors came about. 'Modern Times' In the early 1900's, technology had advanced extremely. Gears were more simple, and the first computer was created in 1910. The citizens of the Mech Mice Colony and Xiln were enjoying their new luxuries so much, they forgot all about the northern nations. Without concern a new nation arose in the north, the Dark Union (a.k.a Dark Alliance). The Dark Union was founded by Smackler James, an infamous black rat. Smackler built up the DU's military, and conquered all of the north. Smackler separated his new empire into different states, which were each ran by a governor and a council. When the DU had conquered most of the north, they declared war on Xiln and the Mech Mice Colony in 1939. Smackler sent an attack force of 5,000 soldiers to take the border of Xiln, and they succeeded. Soon a massive war broke out, which even got IO involved in the fight. The war is known as Roden War I, and left the landscape ruined. Thousands of creatures died, and many countries were wiped out. At the end of the war, Smackler was killed by Rodney Wheeler. After Roden War I the Dark Union was transformed from an empire, to a union of northern nations. After the war, the Dark Union's nations owed a massive war debt to the Mech Mice Colony. The war destroyed the DU's mines, farms, plantations, and ranches; and caused a serious starvation and economic problem. Some Mech Mice charities donated food and medicine to the citizens of the DU; however, in 1949, a DU citizen ate a rotten meal from a food tent funded by the Mech Mice. The citizens unfortunately died from food poisoning, and a couple days later, so did fifteen other mice. The DU blamed the Mech Mice for this, and declared that the Mech Mice were poisoning its citizens. This caused political tensions to grow between the Colony and the DU again, and both started to make things worse. A smaller war, called the Gangs War, preceded Roden War II. A DU society known as the Viri Australem attacked a Xilnen society known as the White Mask Xilnens. The VA declared war on the WMX for "supporting the governments in the war that devastated the very being of the Dark Union". The VA illegally crossed the DU-Xiln border, and surprise attacked the WMX; nearly every rival member was killed. The affair angered the Mech Mice and Xilnens, but the Dark Union citizens were happy. Tensions continued to grow even more, when it was discovered that the Dark Union was planning to rebuild its army. In 1950, the DU's army grew from 100,000 to 4 million in a matter of months. Instantly, the Mech Mice Colony and Xiln rallied their troops back together, and prepared to enforce the Roden War Criminal Act. The Roden War Criminal Act made it illegal for the DU to have an army of more than 1 million, and the DU had obviously broken that act. The Mech Mice government declared war on the DU, and issued martial law once more. Literally hours after the Colony declared war, every Mech Mice military base within the DU was simultaneously attacked and destroyed. Roden War II had begun in 1951. The war continued on until 1960, when the DU and southern nations became exhausted. The nations signed a truce, but the war never ended. As a result, there was peace in Roden until 1970, when DU spies were caught inside the Mech Mice government. When the spies were caught, the Mech Mice saw it as the DU breaking the truce. The war quickly erupted again, and this time the Mech Mice showed no mercy to the DU. Some generals, though not all, not only conquered enemy villages and cities but burned, pillaged, and even killed citizens. The merciless rampage of the generals went unchecked by the Mech Mice government, and horrified citizens of the Dark Union. The DU retaliated by attacking Xiln, which had remained neutral half of the war. The DU captured the majority of Xiln, and then began experiments on prisoners of war and citizens. As a result, some super mice and rats joined the ranks of the DU army. The Mech Mice launched a campaign of designing weapons of mass destruction, and more. When the two power houses clashed with their new weapons, most of the time they destroyed each other. The war quickly lost citizen support in both the DU and the Colony, and in 1978, the DU signed a peace treaty with the Mech Mice. However, the treaty did little to prevent future DU aggression. As a result in the future, the Mech Mice Colony became infiltrated with DU spies and sympathizers. In the early 2000's, the Dark Union and Mech Mice continued aggressions with each other but no massive war began. At this point, the DU was still recovering from even Roden War I. Because of the DU's dictatorships, Communists states, and total monarchies, the DU recovered very slowly. Nevertheless, the DU continued to send spies into the Mech Mice Colony and Xiln. In 2002, the DU even began to train professors in Mech Mice schools and colleges to teach students to have sympathy for the DU and embrace its ways. This plan failed, however, when many professors in state-controlled schools and colleges were arrested for working for the DU. After Axel joined the Dark Union, thousands of robots and droids were scattered across the Region. These droids are currently being dealt with by the Mech Mice. Geography .]] Roden is very large, an estimated 6,987 square miles. The region is also the number one location to find The Star Shards, meaning that there's a large amount of life in the region. Surrounding Roden is multiple deserts, all of them named. The most notable one is IO, because of its mysterious infrastructure (some believe there are multiple nations located in the desert, however, this has not been proven yet). Roden has many mountains, meadows, forests, and lakes. Climate ''' Roden is far north, causing temperatures to vary. Near the borders where there are no Shards the temperature tends to heat up, but wherever the Shards are the temperature is much cooler. Normal winter temperatures are -10 to 40 degrees Fahrenheit; normal summer temperatures can only reach the 90's. Independent Countries Government Roden has a large number of diverse governments. Republics became common after the Mech Mice Colony's government switch, and when it was revealed that republic nations thrived. Unions are also quite common in the Region; the best known union/alliance is the Dark Union (though it acts more like a Communist state empire). Government has varied across the region, as cultures change. Demographics Roden is full of many different species. Civilized species include mice, rats, and RocketSnails. Several wild animals are located in the region also; including owls, moths, and worms. About 50% of the civilized population is made up of mice, 30% rat, 2% RocketSnail, and 12% are other creatures. '''Language The official language of Roden is English. Though many citizens speak Spanish, and Portuguese. Spanish and Portuguese did not arrive in the Region until 1768, when a large migration of Spanish mice arrived at the region. Spanish and Portuguese became a popular language, but never did become more popular than English. Spanish and Portuguese is mainly spoke in IO, URG, and other deserts/wastelands in the region. Trivia *Roden isn't the only region of mice countries on Megiddo. See Also *Mech Mice Fanon Universe Category:Locations